The present invention relates to a recordable optical disk where information indicative of recording speeds suitably applicable to the disk is recorded in pre-groove wobbles or pre-pits of the optical disk, and a device for recording on the recordable optical disk.
In the field of optical disk recording devices for recording desired information on a recordable optical disk, various efforts have been made to increase a recording speed, in order to reduce a time required for recording on the optical disk.
Upper and lower limit values of the recording speed, within which accurate reproduction of the recorded information is permitted, depend on the type and maker (manufacturer) of each optical disk used. Thus, when, for example, an optical disk non-adaptable to eight-times speed recording (i.e., recording at a speed eight times higher than a normal reproduction speed) is subjected to the eight-times speed recording by an optical disk recording device that is capable of such eight-times speed recording, desired information would be recorded on the optical disk with so many errors that the recorded information can not be reproduced at all.